in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Winter Ring
Note: This was originally going to be release on the 7th of July, but I forgot. While walking around Echo Creek, Richard finds an odd ice ring around the sidewalk buried in snow. Richard shows this to his friends, but when he puts it on his arm, something happens to him... Will this be good for Richard, or will it make Richard cause chaos all over the city? Cast *Richard Melon *Torchy Snap *Kernely Pop *Pealy-nutty *"Spiky" Jay Martin *Blovy Blower *Kacey *Crystal (NEW) *Corolla Amethyst (NEW) *Giovanni Hendrix (NEW) *Evil Script (minor) *Jacqueline (minor) *The Fun Foodies (minor) *Veronica (minor) Story It's a hot and sunny day in Echo Creek. In his house, Richard is hanging out with his friends, as usual. *'Kernely:' Wow, that Sprout Squad was cool! *'Richard:' I know, right? *'Blovy:' Wendy even transformed Oscar into a little Puff-shroom! *'Richard:' Color me impressed! Unfortunately, I was captured by that Shine Fabric. But, thanks to you and them, I'm free. *'Torchy:' And she was going CRAZY FAST! *'Pealy:' Yeah. But, fortunately, we managed to catch up to her and...put her to sleep! Well, Wendy literally did it, not anyone else. *'Richard:' It seems that she has lots of spells! *'Kernely:' Yep! And, sure, we were scared by Pepper at first. But that's when we made new friends! *'Jay:' I know that. Boy, and Sharp could be my bud! *'Blovy:' It actually makes sense - you and him are both spiny. *'Jay:' Yes. *'Richard:' I'm going out for now. You guys can stay here. *'Kernely:' Bye, Rick! Richard leaves his house. *'Richard:' Wowie, this is a hot day. I'm sweating! Oh well, I'll take a look around. Richard begins taking a stroll around Echo Creek. Soon enough, he hears an unusual twinkling noise. *'Richard:' Uhm...what? I hear something strange. I'll go investigate. Richard goes closer to the source of the sound. Eventually, he sees a pile of snow. *'Richard:' Snow in the summertime? Weird...wait, hold on. Richard puts his "ear" closer to the source. *'Richard:' It's getting louder... Is there something in there? Richard digs up...an ice ring. *'Richard:' ...What's this? Oh, an ice ring. But why was it in snow...? Eh, I dunno. Perhaps I'll go back to show it to my friends. Richard picks up the ring and heads back to his house, where he shows it to his friends. *'Richard:' Guys, look at this. *hands out the ring* *'Kernely:' ...A ring? Where did you get that? *'Richard:' For some reason, I heard an odd noise and I saw this buried in snow, despite it being summertime. *'Torchy:' It looks fancy. *'Pealy:' And shiny. *'Richard:' Maybe it could change me into something more powerful. Dunno what, though. *'Kernely:' Can I take a closer look? *'Richard:' Sure. *gives the ring to Kernely* *'Kernely:' Thanks. *looks at the ring* I...think we should nickname this the Winter Ring. *'Richard:' Yeah, Kernely! *takes the ring back from Kernely* So what does it actually do...? *'Kernely:' Dunno, you should wait and see when you put it on. *'Richard:' Okay then. *'Jay:' So far, nobody knows where the Winter Ring came from, or whatever happens if you put it on. *'Blovy:' Perhaps the Ice Sensei decided to leave it there? *'Jay:' Possible. *'Richard:' So now let's see what the Winter Ring can do! Richard puts the Winter Ring on his left arm. *'Richard:' Like it so far? *'Torchy:' Yeah! *'Jay:' Yep. *'Pealy:' Uh-huh. *'Richard:' So let's chill out for now. As Richard is about to sit down on the couch, the Winter Ring suddenly starts glowing. *'Richard:' What the-? *'Kernely:' Does it only do tha- Suddenly, Richard begins floating. His eyes start to change to a lighter blue color and his ice stripes start to glow as well. *'Kernely:' Whoa... *'Richard:' What's happening to me?! Richard begins glowing light blue. He eventually starts to descend and stop transforming. *'Richard:' ...What happened? *'Kernely:' That was unexpected. Wait. Could this give you new powers?! *'Jay:' It actually might be true, Kernely. *'Kernely:' *eyes widen* Really? *'Jay:' Yes. *'Kernely:' Oh my. *'Richard:' I'll test that in the training room. Come along. *'Blovy:' Okay! The plants head downstairs. Richard sets up a target that has an image of HAKWINS on it. *'Richard:' Okay... go. Richard closes his eyes and concentrates. Suddenly, he creates a snowflake blade! *'Kernely:' Huh? *'Richard:' *opens his eyes* Whoa... A snowflake... Is this a weapon? Hmm...let's try it. Richard throws the snowflake blade at the target. The target breaks upon impact. *'Richard:' Very nice! This is true!! I'm...stronger!!! Richard sets up 4 more targets featuring the images of Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch, and Blade. He then throws more snowflake blades, cutting the targets. *'Kernely:' That's cool! *'Blovy:' Impressive! *'Richard:' Thanks, guys! Now this will be helpful fighting villains! (Wait, can I try one more time with my sword...?) Richard grabs his Ice Sword. It starts glowing, similar to how Richard did. Soon enough, it receives a new appearance, gets sharper and more powerful, and receives the ability to launch ice beams. *'Richard:' Oh yes! Richard sets up even more targets featuring the images of Re-Peat Boss, Captain Blowhole, Bright Spark, Evil Script, Bob the Blob, and Necrola. He swings his Ice Sword at all of them one-by-one, creating ice beams that damage the targets. *'Pealy:' Amazing! *'Torchy:' Neat. *'Richard:' Thank you. *'Blovy:' Rick, I'm glad this happened. This will greatly aid you in battles. *'Richard:' Aww, thanks Blovy! Now, look out villains! I'll defeat ya'll in the name of the Locked Room Gang! *'Kernely:' Let's head back upstairs now. *'Richard:' 'Kay. The plants head back upstairs, where they start hearing people panic and explosions. *'Richard:' Oh crap, we missed a lot! *'Kernely:' Let's go beat some bad guys up! The plants rush outside to fight the villain. When they make it there, they see Kacey and Crystal fighting Blover and Gloom-shroom robots. *'Kacey:' *spots Richard* Hey, can we use a little help over here? *'Richard:' Yeah. The main six plants join Kacey and Crystal to fight the robots off. They're gaining the upper hand, thanks to the Winter Ring on Richard's arm. *'Crystal:' We...can do this. *shoots ice blasts* *'Richard:' *shoots snowflake blades at the robots* Get outta here, robo-plants! Meanwhile, Torchy flies up high and shoots fireballs from above. *'Torchy:' Boom! There goes one. *'Kacey:' You're doing well. *shoots poison balls at the robots* *'Kernely:' Get wrecked, robots! Hiiii-yaaaaa!!!!!! *lobs a barrage of flaming butter and popcorn* Jay rams into many robots as a spiky water ball, while Pealy shoots peanuts at the robots. *'Richard:' We're doing it...c'mon! Eventually, the robot army is defeated. *'Richard:' Yo! We did it! *'Kernely:' See? I knew we could do it! *'???:' ...Or could you? The figure shoots lasers from her hands. She's revealed to be a thin, pale-skinned human with long and straight magenta hair, and crimson eyes. She's shown to be wearing a light pink t-shirt, scarlet pants, white boots, and laser wristbands. *'Richard:' Huh?! *'???:' Didn't you see that coming? Nope! I'm Corolla Amethyst! *'Crystal:' Uh-oh. *'Corolla:' I formed this robot army myself! And you're officially going down! *'Richard:' Make the "official" to "unofficial", kiddo. We're here to stop you no matter what! *'Corolla:' Stop me? *laughs* There's no way! *'Richard:' There's always a way, idiot! Gang, let's show this gal who's the boss! Richard shoots snowflake blades at Corolla. Corolla dodges them, and delivers punches to him. Blovy tries to kicks her, but she also counters with a kick. Corolla then levitates a car and throws it at the gang. However, they avoid it. *'Corolla:' That stupid melon didn't see what I could do! *maniacal laugh* Richard growls before shooting ice beams from his Ice Sword. Corolla dodges all but one and takes a bit of damage. *'Corolla:' I'm glad that beam didn't really hurt me. *shoots lasers at Richard, who blocks them with his Ice Sword* *'Richard:' Wow, you're tougher than I'd think. Jay tries to ram Corolla, but she knocks him into a wall. Torchy tries to do this as well, but before he could get knocked into a wall, he seemingly flies over her...before ramming her upside down, catching her off guard. Because of this, she takes heavy damage. *'Corolla:' Yikes... *'Torchy:' Ha! Corolla suddenly starts to get angry. *'Corolla:' Do you want to see what I can do? DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO? As Corolla says this, her hair turns red-orange and her eyes turn purple. Her clothing also changes (for example, her shirt disappears). The sky turns magenta. Not only all of that, she also gains two laser swords and pink futuristic armor on her upper torso and legs (thus exposing her navel because her shirt disappeared). *'Torchy:' Wow, copying one of Toby Topaz's lines right outta the box. *'Corolla:' Say goodbye! Corolla summons 20 more plant robots at the gang, while shooting electric orbs. The gang dodges the electric orbs and fight the robots except Richard, who takes on Corolla. *'Richard:' Ha, it's far from over for us! *slashes Corolla* *'Corolla:' Ouch! You will die. *slashes at Richard with her laser swords, who also blocks with his Ice Sword* The duo sword fight each other. Meanwhile, Evil Script has invited Jacqueline to hang out. *'Evil Script:' *looks through a camera* Whoa, who's that lady? *'Jacqueline:' I don't know. *'Evil Script:' Okay...Hey, wait! *uses the Name-Scanner 2000* Her name is Corolla Amethyst, and she's fighting that melon pest! *'Jacqueline:' Darn. Well, at least I hope she'll win. It's a nice view to see the Locked Room Gang defeated. *'Evil Script:' Yeah. So, we should invite some more villains so that we can party! What do you say? *'Jacqueline:' Okay! Back in Echo Creek... *'Richard:' Guys, I should use a lil' help here... Kernely remembers what they did to "KO" Jacqueline. She then explains it to the others. After that, the plants attempt to knock Corolla out by attacking all at once. Corolla takes massive damage from all of the attacks. *'Corolla:' Rrgghh...that's it!! Corolla shoots a mixture of lasers and electric orbs while flying around in order to get rid of the gang. Richard then gets an idea and suddenly makes an ice wall to protect the others. *'Kernely:' Whoa, thanks Rick! Corolla, however sees the ice wall and attempts to ram it. Richard takes advantage of this and lobs a frozen melon right on her head, defeating her. *'Corolla:' Rgh! I'm going back to the base to tell my boss! *flies away* *'Richard:' We did it! *'Kernely:' Aw yeah! *'Blovy:' *to Corolla* Suck it, dudette! *'Kacey:' Ooh, b- *'Richard:' Not right now. *'Kacey:' Oh, sorry! *'Pealy:' Wait a sec, she's going back to someone's base. She said she's gonna tell her boss about what happened. *'Jay:' Should we go after her? *'Richard:' I'm honestly not sure. Her boss might see this. *'Kernely:' Aw, come on! You've defeated Galaximus, Opposite Blast, and more. Plus, you have the Winter Ring. *'Richard:' Oh, fine. And she went that way. *points in the direction Corolla flew away* The plants run towards the base Corolla flew to. *'Crystal:' Are we there yet? *'Kernely:' Nope. *'Crystal:' *sigh* ...Are we there yet? *'Richard:' No. *'Crystal:' Are we there yet? *'Blovy:' No... *'Crystal:' Are we there yet? *'Torchy:' No! *'Crystal:' ARE WE THERE YET?! *'Richard, Kernely, Blovy & Kacey:' NO!!! *'Crystal:' Ugh, fine... The plants eventually make it to the base. *'Richard:' Okay, now we're here. Crystal, try to be more patient next time. *'Crystal:' Sorry... Let's go in now. The plants enter the base. Corolla, however, sees this. *'Corolla:' Boss, it's...it's them! *'???:' What? You go defeat them. *'Corolla:' But...I got defeated the first time. The melon did the finishing blow! *'???:' Fight smarter. *'Corolla:' Oh, thanks for the tip! *flies down to the gang* Haha! Look who's back! I'll crush you all for real this time! Bwahaha! *snaps her finger, which causes a trapdoor to activate underneath the gang, sending them into a futuristic arena* Goodbye! In the arena... *'Richard:' ...Ugh...where are we...? *'Crystal:' Dunno. *'Kernely:' I never saw this place before. Corolla comes flying down. *'Corolla:' You didn't see that coming, punks? Now it's showtime! *'Richard:' Bring it on. *draws his Ice Sword* Corolla begins the fight by shooting electric orbs at the gang, who dodge. Richard then shoots ice beams at Corolla with his Ice Sword. She dodges them all. Jay again attempts to ram Corolla as a spiky water ball, but before reaching her, he circles around her before ramming, confusing her and making her take damage. *'Corolla:' Darn! *shoots lasers at the gang while flying around* The gang dodges the lasers except two. Corolla then flies up to Torchy and attempts to punch him. Torchy shoots a fireball at her, countering her punch. She then tries again, which this time, she succeeds. Torchy takes a bit of damage. *'Richard:' Hey, stop messing around with my friend! *shoots ice beams at Corolla with his Ice Sword* Torchy rams Corolla, causing moderate damage. Corolla, unfortunately, gets angrier than before. *'Corolla:' That's it. I've...HAD...ENOUGH! As Corolla say this, her hair turns black and her eyes turn maroon. Her armor turns into a crimson color and begins glowing a bit. The arena's color starts periodically changing to crimson, orange, white, magenta, red, and maroon. *'Richard:' Wow, she's getting stronger! Corolla shoots flame wisps at the gang. However, Blovy takes advantage of this, quickly steps in front, and blows them away. *'Corolla:' Hey! *'Blovy:' Now you didn't see that coming, huh? *'Corolla:' *sarcastically* Uh, nope! *shoots electric orbs (which are now pink) at Blovy, zapping her* *'Blovy:' Ow! Corolla then flies up to Torchy again. But instead of punching, she steps back and shoots lasers at him. Torchy has a tough time dodging the lasers (thus getting hit by some of them), before getting kicked in the face by Corolla. *'Richard:' Stop it, Corolla! Richard concentrates again. He then suddenly starts flying up to Corolla. This gives him time to deal slashes at her with his Ice Sword. *'Corolla:' Yah! Stop it, melon pest! *shoots lasers at Richard, who blocks with his Ice Sword* *'Richard:' No! You terrorized Echo Creek! *shoots snowflake blades at her* *'Corolla:' Ouch! I warned you!! *levitates Richard* *'Torchy:' Rick!! *quickly rams Corolla, saving Richard from getting thrown.* *'Richard:' Whew... *'Corolla:' You think it's actually over now? Nope! Corolla gets up and shoots a mixture of electric orbs and flame wisps. The gang dodges the electric orbs and Blovy blows the flame wisps away. Corolla sees what's going on. *'Corolla:' Grrr!!! Corolla then slashes Blovy upward with her dual laser swords (which are now maroon), before doing multiple slashes in midair. She then slashes Blovy back down, severely injuring her. *'Blovy:' Ow... Corolla shoots flame wisps at the gang, but due to Blovy weak, they instead dodge them. Corolla gets as angriest as she can, and charges up a huge, deadly laser. Richard sees what's happening and creates an ice wall. Corolla then shoots the laser at the ice wall, severely damaging it. She's now exhausted. *'Richard:' Is...this our chance? Guys, attack! The plants attack Corolla all at once. Corolla, due to her exhaustion, can't dodge the attacks, and is overwhelmed and defeated. *'Richard:' Yeah! *'Corolla:' Darn... *flies back up, severely injured* *'Richard:' Yo, we finally defeated her for good! *'Kacey:' It's over. It's finally over. *'Blovy:' Someone heal me... Richard then gets an idea, then concentrates yet again. He then suddenly heals Blovy. *'Blovy:' Whoa, thanks! *'Richard:' You're welcome! *'Kernely:' So now, how are we gonna get out? Suddenly, Corolla's boss enters with a thud, causing the arena to tremble slightly. *'Pealy:' Earthquake! *'Richard:' It's not one, Pealy. *'???:' You...defeated my minion? How dare you. I'm Giovanni Hendrix. *'Richard:' Oh crap. *'Giovanni:' I've slain beasts, like that mollusk-goddess. And I've came. To kill you for revenge. For defeating my minion. You...will...die. *draws his sword* *'Richard:' Bring it on... *draws his Ice Sword* Final round, begins now! *slashes at Giovanni, who blocks with his sword* An instrumental of Eye of the Tiger plays as Torchy shoots fireballs from above at Giovanni. Giovanni, however, sees Torchy and throws his sword at him, but he dodges. Giovanni's sword returns to him. He then grabs his axe and then slams it onto the ground, generating four spiked wheels made out of red electricity that roll towards the gang. They dodge them, but they slightly home back on them. The gang dodges the wheels again (except two). Giovanni then takes out his shield and attempts to ram the gang with it. The gang dodges him. *'Giovanni:' Can you harness such power...? Giovanni then starts shooting homing magenta flame wisps. Blovy again steps in front and attempts to blow them away. Giovanni, however, notices what's happening and shoots blue plasma beams at her using his sword. Richard creates an ice wall to protect Blovy. Giovanni then takes out his battle hammer and slams it onto the ground, causing large icicles to appear out of thin air and fall to the ground, summoning two Chinchos upon impact each. The gang dodge the icicles and take on the Chinchos. *'Richard:' You're pretty tough, but tougher than us? *shoots snowflake blades at Giovanni* Giovanni flies up and then throws his axe, causing it to bounce erratically around the arena before slamming down twice, causing more electric wheels to generate. The gang dodge the axe and wheels (except two). Giovanni then lunges at the gang twice with his sword. The gang again dodges. Torchy shoots more fireballs, Kernely lobs flaming butter, and Pealy shoots peanuts, all aimed at Giovanni. Giovanni, however, takes some damage instead of the expected heavy damage. He then creates elemental arrows. The arrows create elemental shockwaves upon impact. The gang dodges (except one) yet again. Giovanni gets a bit frustrated and slams both his axe and battle hammer down, generating four electric wheels and causing icicles to crash down, summoning two Chinchos each. *'Giovanni:' Can you survive this? *'Richard:' Yep! The gang, to Giovanni's shock, dodge the wheels except one and defeat the Chinchos. Giovanni then slashes Blovy upward, similar to how Corolla did. However, as Giovanni begins slashing Blovy in midair, Torchy notices and quickly rams him, saving Blovy. Giovanni then shoots more flame wisps and Blovy attempts to blow them away, but Giovanni shoots plasma beams at her with his sword (which causes Richard to protect Blovy again), then slams the ground yet again with his axe, generating four electric wheels as usual. The gang dodge the wheels. Finally, the gang has had enough, and attack Giovanni all at once. He takes huge damage. *'Giovanni:' Argh! *'Richard:' Almost... Keep going! Giovanni repeats his bouncing axe attack, but while his axe is bouncing around, he shoots plasma beams from his sword at the gang. The gang dodges all those, plus the wheels. Giovanni gets mad and then summons element arrows while slamming his hammer down, causing icicles to fall again and summon not two anymore, but THREE Chinchos. But still, the gang dodges the arrows and shockwaves (except three), and defeats the Chinchos. Giovanni then gets upset, and charges up a huge flame wisp. Blovy, however, knows what's coming. Giovanni shoots the huge flame wisp, but Blovy manages to blow it back, seemingly sending Giovanni off the arena. *'Richard:' Yay! We...did it!!! The gang celebrates, but not for long, when Giovanni suddenly flies back up. *'Giovanni:' You have not seen the rest of me yet... You.....will die... Giovanni suddenly begins flashing blue, before eventually self-destructing. He's not truly harmed by this, but when the explosion stops, he now has blueish skin, and his armor looks much different than before. He's transformed into...'HENDRIX SOUL!!!'' *'''Richard: Wha-?! Hendrix Soul shreiks before turning the room (except for the arena) into a blue, green, and maroon crystalline vortex. *'Richard:' Okay, guys. This is it. The true final round...begins now! As Richard says this, Burrbos begin popping out of the ground. Hendrix Soul kicks off the battle by slamming his axe, but this time, it generates six electric wheels (that are now black) instead of four. The gang dodges the wheels except three and defeats some Burrbos. Hendrix Soul cackles before shooting green homing flame wisps. Blovy attempts to blow them away, but Hendrix Soul shoots not one, but two plasma beams (which are now red) with each swing at her. Richard protects Blovy just like in the previous battle. Suddenly, Hendrix Soul disappears and summons a giant, arrow-shooting weather vane to fight for him, similar to how Star Dream does it. The gang dodges most of the arrows and soon destroys it. Hendrix Soul then reappears and then does his bouncing axe attack. However, the attack is longer, and every time his axe strikes the ground, it generates two electric wheels. And when the axe finishes its attack, it slams the ground thrice instead of twice, generating four electric wheels with each slam. The gang dodges all of that (except four wheels) and defeat more Burrbos. *'Richard:' Gosh... *shoots snowflake blades at Hendrix Soul* Hendrix Soul dodges the blades, before shooting cutting blades himself (which Richard counters with his snowflake blades), similar to Blade. He then lunges at the gang with his sword three times with no pauses in between. The gang only dodges once. Meanwhile, Corolla hears all the noise and chaos. *'Corolla:' Okay, downstairs sounds like trouble. I'm not sure if I should help the gang or my boss. If I join the gang, I'll stop being ordered by my boss and have company, but if I don't, I'll still have company but a rougher life. What should I do? *thinks a moment before agreeing to join the gang, thus flying down through the trapdoor* In the arena... *'Kernely:' Yikes, this guy's tougher than Jacqueline and Opposite Blast combined! *'Torchy:' Yeah, right?! The plants attempt to attack Hendrix Soul all at once, but he quickly reacts and dodges. He then slams his hammer, but the icicles that come crashing down are larger than before and summon four Chinchos at a time upon impact. The gang dodges all the icicles and defeat Chinchos and Burrbos. Hendrix Soul then teleports behind Blovy, slashing her upward again. Richard sees this and shoots snowflake blades at Hendrix Soul, saving Blovy and causing damage on Hendrix Soul. Hendrix Soul then shoots more cutting blades at the gang, but Richard counters most of them with his snowflake blades. *'Pealy:' This guy, as Re-Peat Moss would say, is TRICKY! Suddenly, lasers and electric orbs are shot at Hendrix Soul. The gang looks where they came from and see Corolla in her third form. *'Blovy:' Wait, why are you helping us? *'Corolla:' I just felt like it after being forced to be doing brutal orders. *'Blovy:' Oh, alright. *'Corolla:' Time to die, former boss! *shoots flame wisps at Hendrix Soul* Hendrix Soul dodges all the flame whisps except two. Richard shoots more snowflake blades at Hendrix Soul while Torchy flies up high and shoots fireballs. Hendrix Soul then slashes Richard, Torchy, and Corolla, but Richard and Corolla both block with their swords. Hendrix Soul disappears again and summons an army of Blover and Gloom-shroom robots, along with a giant magnifying glass that shoots lasers while rotating. Hendrix Soul then reappears and joins the magnifying glass and army of robots to attack the gang. The gang dodges the lasers (except one), the robots' attacks and Hendrix Soul's attacks (except two), and eventually destroys the robots plus the magnifying glass. Hendrix Soul shoots another round of cutting blades at the gang, but Richard counters most of them with his own blades. Corolla also shoots more electric orbs at Hendrix Soul. *'Jay:' Remember, fight smarter; not harder! *'Richard:' Okay. Corolla, let's do a combo! *'Corolla:' Alright. Richard shoots snowflake blades and Corolla shoots lasers at the same time, damaging Hendrix Soul. Hendrix Soul then gets mad and roars, causing the crystalline vortex to spin much faster (some crystals also flicker dark blue and back), Burrbos to spawn quicker, and also causing some of the crystals facing downwards to periodically shoot lightning bolts. *'Corolla:' It made him angry! Let's dodge the lightning bolts whenever we can! *'Richard:' Got it. Hendrix Soul then slashes Corolla a couple times with his sword, before shooting yet more cutting blades (which the gang all dodge). Richard slashes Hendrix Soul upwards, before slashing him back down, causing more damage. Hendrix Soul shoots more flame wisps, which causes Blovy to attempt to blow them away, which causes Hendrix Soul to shoot plasma beams at her with his sword, which causes Richard to protect her with an ice wall. The gang also dodges a lightning bolt. Hendrix Soul disappears yet again and summons four clones of Red Fork, Captain Red Shell, Starcade, and Kyoji (which are much weaker than the original, real ones) to fight for him. *'Richard:' Huh? The Kyoji clone starts by slashing at Corolla with a Elementia copy, the Starcade clone shoots lasers at the gang with two laser pistol copies, the CRS clone slashes at Richard with a Sword of Crabbagnon copy, and the Red Fork clone shoots magic blasts. The gang dodges some of the attacks. The Red Fork clone then attempts to ram into Richard with its massive weight, but he dodges, causing the clone to crash into a wall. Richard takes advantage of this and slashes the Red Fork clone upwards, before unleashing a fury of slashes and slashing it back down, causing massive damage. He then shoots snowflake blades, but the clone dodges them all. It shoots more magic blasts at Richard, who dodges all but three. He then quickly shoots seven ice beams at the clone Red Fork with his Ice Sword, defeating it. *'Richard:' One down, three more to go! Meanwhile, Kernely and Corolla are fighting the Starcade and Kyoji clones. The Starcade clone shoots lasers at Corolla while she shoots laser at it herself. Kernely dodges the Kyoji clone's slashes before lobbing a barrage of flaming butter and popcorn at it. *'Corolla:' We can do this! Corolla shoots electric orbs at the Starcade and Kyoji clones, which electrodes them. Kernely then punches the Starcade clone four times, dealing more damage to it. Corolla then slashes the Kyoji clone upwards, then back down, dealing moderate damage. After that, she shoots flame wisps at it, dealing another batch of damage. The Kyoji clone slashes at her a few times. Corolla, however, blocks the last two with her laser swords, then slashes at the clone twice, almost defeating it. *'Corolla:' Goodbye. She shoots two electric orbs at once in the clone's face, defeating it for good. Corolla then joins Kernely into fighting the Starcade clone. She flies around the clone while shooting lasers and flame wisps, confusing it and causing further damage. The clone then punches Corolla in the face afterwards. Kernely then gets an idea. *'Kernely:' Let's do a combo! *'Corolla:' Okay. Corolla and Kernely do a powerful combo at the Starcade clone, severely damaging it. At this point, it is about to be defeated. The duo then attack the clone at once, defeating it. Meanwhile, the CRS clone is fighting Jay. He shoots thorns at the clone, but it dodges and slashes him. Jay gets a bit frustrated and turns into a spiky water ball. He then attempts to ram into the CRS clone. The clone then dodges, but Jay homes back into it, dealing some damage. He then shoots more thorns at the CRS clone, dealing more damage. Blovy suddenly enters and violently kicks the clone, dealing even more damage. Blovy then blows Jay into the CRS clone while he turns into his spiky water ball form, causing moderate damage. The clone then slashes Blovy a few times, causing Jay to get angry and shoot more thorns at it, but the clone blocks with its sword. *'Jay:' That Captain Red Shell clone is tough! *'Blovy:' I know, right?! Blovy attempts to kick the CRS clone again, but it stabs her, knocking her away. The clone then attacks Jay with its claws, but he dodges and rams into it as a spiky water ball thrice, causing severe damage overall. The CRS clone is injured, but not ready to give up yet. It slashes at Jay and Blovy, but Blovy dodges and kicks the CRS clone a few times. Then Jay shoots more thorns at the clone, but it blocks them with its sword. Jay then circles around the CRS clone as a spiky water ball and ramming it a couple times, confusing it. *'Jay:' Let's do a combo. *'Blovy:' On it! The duo do a powerful combo at the CRS clone, finally defeating it. Hendrix Soul then reappears, cackles, and assaults the two with his axe, damaging them. Corolla then shoots lasers at him, but he blocks them with his sword, before slashing her. *'Corolla:' YEEOUCH! That's it! You're done for! *shoots a mixture of lasers, electric orbs and flame wisps at Hendrix Soul* Hendrix Soul dodges some of the attacks, before slamming his axe, generating electric wheels. The gang dodge most of the wheels, but then Hendrix Soul does his upgraded bouncing axe attack while shooting plasma beams from his sword. The gang dodges some of the wheels and beams. Richard then heals the gang, before slashing at Hendrix Soul once more. Hendrix Soul whacks Richard with his hammer, knocking him back, then lunges at Corolla with his axe because she betrayed him and joined the good side. Corolla reacts in time and dodges. She then shoots more flame wisps at him, causing damage. Hendrix Soul then throws his sword at the gang thrice in a row, before slashing at Richard. Richard dodges the slashes, then slashes Hendrix Soul back. Hendrix Soul then gets furious and disappears once more, summoning piano keys that swoop down at the gang. After the gang dodges most of the piano keys, Hendrix Soul swoops up from below with his axe. *'Richard:' Wow, this guy just gets tougher and tougher! Hendrix Soul then slams his axe down thrice, generating 4 electric wheels with each strike (12 in total). The gang dodges half of them, before striking back by attacking Hendrix Soul all at once. He takes moderate damage, then starts swinging his axe around himself while moving towards the gang. The gang avoids him, but after Hendrix Soul's finished, he then does his bouncing axe attack yet again while slamming his hammer and then shooting plasma beams from his sword, causing mayhem for the gang to avoid. They dodge the axe. They also barely dodge the wheels, beams, icicles, and a few lighting bolts while defeating more Burrbos and Chinchos. *'Richard:' This guy just seems impossible to defeat! Let's all do a combo! The gang stand next to Richard and they all preform an extremely powerful combo, severely damaging Hendrix Soul. He then screeches in pain, then goes insane, starts his self-destruction timer, and runs towards the gang. *'Richard:' Yikes, he's doing one final attempt to kill us! Knock him off the arena! The gang begins to attack Hendrix Soul as his self-destruction timer counts down. The gang use all their strength to knock him off the arena. They eventually manage to do so, as he falls off, then exploding in midair. *'Richard:' *silence* ........We.......WE DID THE NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE!!!! The entire gang celebrates, including Corolla. *'Corolla:' Oh yes! OH YES! Now I can live in peace! From now on, I'm joining you guys! *'Kernely:' To be honest, that was our greatest threat. But we actually made it out alive! *'Richard:' Okay, now how do we get out? *'Corolla:' Hold on. *flies back up* A few moments later, the arena suddenly springs up, carrying the gang back to the first floor of the late Giovanni's base (and forces the former floor to open up). *'Richard:' Whoa! Nice work, Corolla! *'Corolla:' No problem. Everyone walks outside and enjoys the fresh air. *'Corolla:' *blushes* *'Richard:' What? *'Corolla:' Oh, uh... nothing. *'Richard:' Okay then. *'Kernely:' I'm so glad that threat is gone. We actually did it. I better report this to the others, byeee! *runs off* *'Richard:' Oh well. Should we all go to my house as everyone else repairs Echo Creek? *'Corolla:' Yep. *'Pealy:' Oh, and by the way, how's the others doing? Cut to the Fun Foodies and Veronica all walking around Echo Creek. *'Veronica:' Wow, a lot of things here are damaged. *'Tomato Joe:' You got that right. But where's Kernely? Cut back to the gang. *'Corolla:' Dunno, but I think they're just walking around. *'Pealy:' Okay. The gang (except Kernely) goes to Richard's house to hang out together. (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories